


Busted

by sassybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybitch/pseuds/sassybitch
Summary: No real summary, just a small fluffy piece about Alpha Loki and his pregnant Omega Tony.





	Busted

"I'm not a cat, you can stop petting me," Tony remarked as he curled a bit closer to his Alpha where they were seated together on the couch in the living room of their shared floor.

"I'm sorry, my own, I just like the feel of your skin, soft and supple as it is distended with our child. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

Tony frowned, shifting once more to find a comfortable position. He was almost eight months pregnant, and it was becoming harder and harder to find a relaxing position that didn't put strain on his back, pressure on his bladder, or both. Sighing, Tony sat up, hoping this would provide a bit of relief.

"It's not that. I don't mind you touching me. But everyone has been petting me lately and its driving me crazy."

"Everyone?" Loki questioned, trying to quell his ire. He felt growing anger and jealousy at the mere suggestion that anyone had been touching his Omega without Tony or his Alpha's permission, but he kept his emotions in check, knowing Tony wouldn't appreciate the untoward show of possession. Tony was his own man, and though he adored the possessiveness that Loki often displayed, he preferred those shows of affection to be kept private. Which basically meant no Alpha showdowns with any of Tony's friends. Pity.

"Calm down, Tiger. I just meant our friends." Tony smirked when Loki rolled his eyes at the mention of 'our friends', but he knew that Loki was slowly warming to the idea of having something of an extended family amongst the Avengers, even if they all balked at the mere suggestion that they more than tolerated each other. "No one else is crazy enough to try to touch me. I mean, I have you as my Alpha and the father of my child. And as if that weren't enough I have Thor and the Hulk as my overseers whenever I'm not under your watchful eye."

Loki looked away, knowing he was busted.

"Why yes Loki, I did notice them dogging my steps whenever I should venture from the Tower. I mean really, Thor and Hulk? Could you have found any two less conspicuous babysitters."

"I'm sorry?" Loki offered.

"Yeah, that's very convincing. Not. But I'll let it slide. Fathers should be overprotective of their kids. Good ones anyway. Besides, I'll be spitting this kid out in about a month. Then the protective detail can disappear."

At Loki's look, Tony sighed. "Or I can just get comfortable having a bumbling blonde and green rage monster as my shadows. Thor's on diaper duty then."

Loki smiled, "I'll make sure he's informed."

"You do that. But later. How about now you take me into our bedroom, rub my feet, and tell your Omega all about what you plan to do to me as soon as I'm able to take your knot again." It wasn't that sex was off the table, but at nearly eight months pregnant, Tony just wasn't feeling all that sexy and his libido had nose dived in response. Luckily, Loki understood.

"Sounds like a plan, my love. And after a nap, I'll draw you a warm bath and wash your hair." Tony loved the feel of Loki's fingers through his hair, and Loki liked laving special attention on his Omega, so it was a win-win.

"Deal."

END


End file.
